Shattered Hearts
by Whitney1
Summary: Either AAMRN or BAMRN. Read and find out who shattered Misty's heart and who's here to heal it.


A/N: This is my first fic that I've written on Pokemon on fanfiction

A/N: This is my first fic that I've written on Pokemon on fanfiction.net. Is this an AAMRN or BAMRN. Well, all I can say is read this fic and find out. One breaks the heart, the other heals her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon because I'm not a millionaire and I didn't create the show.

Shattered Hearts

The calm ocean lay serene in the evening sun, as it began to set in the west. It's orange red glow set the sky on fire, the brilliant colors adding beauty to this small world. 

On the beach stood a lonely figure, staring out. Tears threatened to fall from her cerulean blue eyes as she gazed out over the ocean. The ocean was the only one who truly understood her, who seemed to try to calm her from her shattered heart.

Her life was once perfect. Until she found out that the person she cared about didn't love her back. She had stood before him, her heart held within his very hands and told him the words that she had dare not say for so long. She had told him that she loved him. But when he replied to her confession, he said the most darkest words that tore her heart into pieces. He had said he didn't feel the same. And that's when she ran to the secluded beach, just outside the forest where she was camping.

She didn't know what was worse at this moment: having been rejected or fooling herself into thinking he could ever love her. He had only one true love which was his dream on becoming a pokemon master. So what ever made her think he could love anything else.

Hope. Maybe it was her hope that made her believe that. Maybe she had hoped that he was the one and fooled herself in the process. After all, she left so many hints in the past and he never even responded. The truth was there from the start.

"Me and my stupid heart!" she shouted angrilly, the tears held within her suddenly released at full force. Within moments, she fell to her knees, her face in her hands, crying her heart out as the ocean water lapped gently against her.

Her whole body shook with tremendous sobs and she yearned to be held within his arms, but knew it wasn't so. The only comfort she recieved was from the ocean's water that lapped her knees, as if to soothe her shaky form. But even she knew that was not enough.

And as if someone heard her prear, two, strong arms, wrapped themselves around her small form, holding onto her tightly as she turned and cried into his chest. She also wrapped her arms around him as she felt him begin to rub her back gently.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two stayed within this position. Her sobs soon died down, her last tear being shed, and she just lay wrapped up with him, not wanting to let go.

"I heard what you said to him," he told her, breaking the silence between them.

She looked up at him, all cried out but still heartbroken. "I...I can't believe I was so stupid...to even think he cared..."

"I understand how you feel Misty. It may take time but you'll learn to accept it," he whispered.

Misty glared at him. "How could you understand?! You're just some stupid guy who falls in and out of love every time you see a pretty face!!! You couldn't care less about the person, just as long as they're attractive!!!"

"Misty...I know you don't mean that. Will you just calm down?" he asked.

Misty threw her arms around him again and burried her face in his chest. The tears welled in her eyes again, which surprised her, since she thought there was none left to shed. 

"Brock...I-I'm so sorry...I...I...I just feel...so shattered..." she sobbed.

"It's okay Misty. And I do know how you feel because I fell in love with a wonderful girl after knowing her for so long. The only problem was that I knew she loved someone else from the start. I accepted that but that never meant I stopped caring. Even though my heart remains shattered, I still care for her..." Brock whispered, his words suddenly trailing off.

Misty slowly lifted her head from his chest, staring at him, realization written all over her face. A slight blush crept across her cheeks,a small smile being formed from her lips.

"Do...do you care about me?" she asked.

Brock blushed deeply, but his expression remained serious. "I...I don't care for you Misty...I love you..."

All of sudden, thoughts of Ash left her mind and she felt her insides grow fuzzy, her heart beating faster, and her cheeks becoming more rosier by the second. Before she realized what was happening, she threw her arms around Brock and locked him into a deep, passionate kiss. He was only happy to return the kiss with full force.

After a few minutes, the surf reached higher than the couple's knees, instantly throwing them back to reality. They pulled apart and caught their breath, finally rising to walk back to their camp.

And as they walked away from the beach, Misty whispered the three words she held within her heart.

"I love you too Brock."

And so the shattered hearts were healed.

End

Whitney


End file.
